


Coup de foudre

by Sherly_Marshal



Series: Drabble - Mormor [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Accents, Dammit Jim, Deal with a Devil, Devils, Dom Jim, Dom/sub, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Irish accents, Jim Being Creepy, Jim's Voice, King - Freeform, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Sub Sebastian, Sweet Devil, king Jim
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le début d'une rencontre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coup de foudre

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia (Coup de foudre)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984128) by [Malutka_Sowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa)



Tout était souvent mis en scène avec Jim. C'était également le cas de leur première rencontre. Immeuble isolé, bureau poussiéreux, une faible lueur... Moran n'avait plus rien et n'attendait rien.  
  
Jamais pourtant, il n'aurait deviné rencontrer le diable. Un genre de businessman anglais à l'accent irlandais charmeur. Senti attiré par le serpent, Sebastian croqua dans la pomme offerte.  
  
Comme si Moriarty avait ranimé la flamme du danger, ce jour-là, Sebastian lui était dévoué à jamais. Son âme, sa vie, lui appartenait. Jim devenu le **Roi** , son _meurtrier_ , sa _folie_ , son _ivresse_ et sa _passion_.


End file.
